


kiss for the road

by haipollai



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: Family Secrets, M/M, Missing Scene, Reunions, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps you should consider why someone would be looking forward to this trip."</p>
<p>She stares hard at him, completely at a loss. Uncle Sandalio is completely a city person, he has never mentioned living anywhere else and delights in the season and dressing properly. None of which Rue is sure happens in Scotland.</p>
<p>"And as the one who might one day replace your father, I can learn from those like Lady Sidhaeg." He goes back to his cards, marking the subject closed. It’s not an answer though so Rue sits back, ready to come up with another way to find out why they’re here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss for the road

Rue is fifteen and being sent to Scotland. Apparently everyone had agreed the fresh air would be good at her age as well as some of Aunt Sidhaeg's mentorship. Mother and Dama had sniffed when Father had used that word so she knows they don't approve but even her wheedling doesn't save her. She's packed onto a first class train car with Prim and Uncle Sandalio and sent to Scotland.

"Why are you going?" She asks about halfway there and the landscape has become too monotonous to stare at. 

"Me?" He asks, blinking innocently which he is much better at than Rue. 

"Yes, you are beta aren't you? You should be at Father's side."

He's been playing cards with Prim but carefully sets them down. "Perhaps you should consider why someone would be looking forward to this trip."

She stares hard at him, completely at a loss. Uncle Sandalio is completely a city person, he has never mentioned living anywhere else and delights in the season and dressing properly. None of which Rue is sure happens in Scotland.

"And as the one who might one day replace your father, I can learn from those like Lady Sidhaeg." He goes back to his cards, marking the subject closed.

-

A carriage and driver are waiting for them at the station. Scotland is exactly as she feared, dreary and wet and cold. The carriage is at least nicely upholstered and they seem to sail over the hills. There's nothing around them, even Prim can't find excuses to be excited. But Uncle Sandalio is practically vibrating from anticipation.

Kingair Castle looms out of the mist. As they draw closer, Rue can make out three figures waiting for them, when they pull up she can tell it's two men and a stern looking woman. Rue and Prim promptly curtsy, this has to be Lady Kingair, she matches Mother’s description to a T. All of her seems to be stern hard lines, emphasized by her hair pulled back into a tight braid.

When she sees Uncle though there's a twitch of a smile at her lips. "Pup,” she greets. Rue frowns and stands up straighter, no one insults the beta of Woolsey.

Uncle's smile tightens but he still bows properly. "Lady Kingair."

"This is Michael Rosen, and of course you know Randolph Lyall." 

"The last beta?" Rue blurts out, her anger at the woman’s callousness immediately forgotten in her surprise, and immediately claps her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry sir."

Lyall gives a small shake of his head. He doesn't seem to move much but everything about him looks nervous. "Lady Prudence, I presume?"

"Oh of course, I'm so sorry," Uncle Sandalio interrupts. "I completely forgot my manners. Lady Prudence Maccon Akeldama and Lady Primrose Tunstall." They both gave the proper curtseys as much as Rue wasn’t sure Lady Kingair deserved it. 

"The rooms are made up, we will be dining shortly," Lady Kingair says. "I know London ladies like to change for everything." Uncle caught Rue's elbow before she could express her shock that Scottish ladies wouldn't. "Lyall would you mind seeing to their comfort?" She was smirking again, clearly finding something amusing. Helping people to their rooms seemed far below a beta though, Rue couldn't imagine how such an embarrassment could be entertaining.

"Not at all," Lyall answers with barely any hesitation. Uncle is still holding Rue's elbow so she can feel it as he stands a little straighter. No one moves as Lady Kingair sweeps away with Michael in tow. "Shall we?"

"You didn't bare your neck to her." Rue says.

"Of course not, it would have been rude."

Lyall and Uncle share a look as he closes the small space. “Ladies.” He gives them a small bow. “Sandalio.” There’s a slight hesitation as if he wants to say something more but then turns quickly to Prim and offers her his arm. “If you’ll follow me.”

Rue frowns at her uncle as he guides her towards the castle, a few steps behind Prim and Lyall. "Why?"

"It would mean demeaning myself, Lady Sidhaeg would never ask for that."

"But-"

He laughs softly. "I should switch places with Lyall."

"Speaking of, why is London pack's last beta here?"

"Kingair had no beta and he was sent to help train another." The explanation is short and clipped and has the air of information being very purposefully left out. There is a story there that Rue has apparently never heard from anyone which only makes her more curious about what the secret coudl be. If it was such a simple explanation, then why wouldn’t she know that Kingair’s last beta had been sent up north. "Hopefully soon he'll be able to return to us in London." 

Rue sees in the lines of Sandalio’s face that pushing anymore isn’t a good idea. Her mother gets away with ignoring polite cues, but Rue learned how to navigate conversation from Akeldama.

The girls room comes first and for being in an old castle in the middle of nowhere, it's beautiful. There's a fire in the fireplace, filling the room with warmth. They leave quickly but before the door closes, she sees Lyall rest his hand on her uncle's back.

-

"Lyall." He feels so young again, just the new werewolf Lyall had taken under his wing.

"Here," he says, his voice sounding stiff and he quickly leads Biffy into another set of rooms. "For you."

"Will I need them?" He holds his hands in tight fists, he can't run off back to London if this right here doesn't work or gets screwed up. Lyall's face softens and he smiles, reaching out slowly to touch his fingers to Biffy's cheek. 

"They are nicer than mine. Fewer books to navigate." 

It’s too much, Biffy surges forward to kiss him. Lyall's hand settles over the nape of his neck, pulling him closer.

-

Uncle Sandalio knocks on their door to gather them for supper. Lyall is still with him, his hand resting on the small of Uncle's back, like an old friend. "Are you ladies ready?" He asks, sweeping into the room with an extra swagger to his step that Rue doesn't think she's ever noticed before. He goes to Prim and tsks at her hat. "Fashionable for London yes, but all wrong here. Something simple perhaps?" 

"That's fashionable now?" Lyall asks from the door, doing a marvelous job at keeping his voice neutral, though there might be a hint of laughter but she might be imagining it as well.

"Ivy," Uncle answers simply. He nods in approval when Prim returns with a small blue bonnet.

"Oh that's right." Lyall sighs and makes a face that only Rue catches. It softens him, makes him look young and relaxed and suddenly Rue wishes she knew him. 

Uncle spins on his heel to flash Lyall a grin that looked more like Dama then the Sandalio Rue knew. "Shall we?" 

"They'll know right away," Lyall says, pushing away from the door.

Uncle pauses in front of him. "They knew before we arrived."

Rue glances over at Prim who just shrugs neatly, she has no idea what they're talking about. Uncle offers her his arm before she can ask. Lyall touches his shoulder briefly before going over to Prim. A few other wolves are already at the table when they reach the dining hall. They all stand and bow to her as if she was their own Alpha's daughter as they are seated. The head is clearly Lady Kingair’s seat with Michael on one side of her and Rue is given the place at her left hand side and then Lyall and Uncle opposite her and Prim beside. Under the table, Prim grips her hand tightly.

Even though Rue is used to being in a pack, there’s something wild about the men here. No one is buttoned up in the finest London fashions, even Uncle is wearing a slightly older suit.

"So you're the pup," one of them says to Uncle Sandalio. He shoots a glance at Lyall who is very focused on his bread. 

"I supposed I'll be that until I change someone," Uncle says. There’s an odd silence, everyone giving him a harder look. He calmly keeps eating.

“So my idiot grandfather really will be making you Alpha then,” Lady Kingair finally speaks up as she finishes her mouth full of food. 

Uncle looks up at her, meeting her eyes. “He hasn’t kept me around for my good looks alone.”

“I suppose this means you’ll be wanting Lyall back.”

Rue glances over at the man, who is very purposefully not looking at anyone.

“This is not a dinner time conversation,” Uncle says. One hand is underneath the table and Rue suddenly wonders if it’s holding onto Mr. Lyall just as Prim is gripping her hand. 

Lady Kingair gives a nod and the topic is dropped completely. One of the rest of the pack leans into Prim and Rue, bright sharp eyes and a cheerful grin. “So ladies, how do you like Kingair Castle?”

-

The next morning they go out for a walk into the moors. Prim and Rue lead the way, wandering over well worn walking paths the wolves have cut into the ground with Uncle and Lyall a few paces behind them. 

Rue glances back over her shoulder sometimes and they are always deep in conversation. 

“What do you think they talk about?” Rue whispers, careful of their sharp hearing.

“Maybe how impossibly rude Lady Kingair is,” Prim sighs.

Rue makes a face and hooks her arm through Prim’s. “How impossibly dull. Maybe it’s how they plan on breaking Mr. Lyall out. Or perhaps about running away to India together. Or-”

“Why would we run away to India?” Uncle asks from right behind them. To her embarrassment, Rue yelps and jumps in the air. He grins at her, clearly finding amusement in her fright. “It’s a dreadful place. Nothing but heat and death and rain.”

“You’ve been to India, Mr. Rabiffano?” Prim asks.

“Everyone in the pack must.” He glances over at Lyall. “Even he has.”

“If I may say so, you don’t seem like a soldier Mr. Lyall,” Rue says, letting go of Prim so she can get closer to him. It bothers her she knows nothing about him when apparently he was the beta to her father.

His smile is almost sad and he carefully removes his glasses to clean them off. “I am lucky, I haven’t had to go into battle in a long time. You are dying to ask me more, aren’t you?” As he slips his glasses back on, he seems to brighten. “You are your mother’s daughter.”

“Did you know my parents before they met?” Rue bounces up on her toes. Her parents always seem so sinister and back in London no one wants to cross Lady Maccon.

“Unfortunately. They were both impossible back then.”

Uncle laughs with a shake of his head. "You have a gift for understatement."

Lyall gives a smooth shrug. "I wouldn't want to be rude." His eyes seem to dance with amusement before they’re hidden by his glasses again. Uncle Sandalio’s smile is warm and just for Lyall. Rue gets the same feeling she does when she realizes she’s eavesdropped on her parents and overheard much more than she wants to know.

-

Biffy sits in the window and watches the moon move across the sky. He became used to shifting his schedule around as needed for his own purposes, the sun and moon are just convenient ways to tell time and not much more. Even as Akeldama’s drone, he never had a strictly nocturnal schedule and now while the pack tends to be nocturnal, werewolves are not vampires. He can hear some of the Kingair pack going about their business. Out on the moors, there’s flashes of moonlight on fur and bright eyes.

He should be out there, speaking with Lady Kingair. They all know to learn is not really why he’s here. There’s a soft knock on the door and it opens without waiting for his response. Biffy can smell Lyall, sharp like cinnamon. “She’s ready to speak to you,” he says softly. 

“Come home.” He turns away from the window but the shadows in the room make it impossible to read Lyall’s face.

“She’s ready,” he repeats and Biffy sighs and follows him out.

-

The castle is quiet in the mornings, most of the pack asleep. Rue takes it as a chance to explore some of the nooks and crannies. The castle is clearly old, everything heavy with age and history. She finds herself in a sitting room, with furniture that looked soft from use. In a house of werewolves she tends to be careful with exposing skin, but she slips off her gloves now to run her fingers over the fabric. There’s still a lingering smell of fire and warmth despite the embers being put out already.

“Lady Akeldama?”

She jumps and quickly yanks her glove back on. “Mr. Lyall.”

“Do you need me to arrange breakfast?”

She blinks in surprise. His calm seems so settled that she wants to crack it open. It’s nothing like the home she came from, with the drones or the pack. “When Prim wakes up.”

“Of course.”

“Why are you doing this?” She blurts out. For a split second she considers taking it back but instead sticks her chin out and waits for an answer.

Lyall looks bemused but not offended. “Doing what?”

“Offering me breakfast and being our escort and- and- being a claviger!”

Lyall doesn’t say anything at first and Rue starts to feel like she’s staring down her mother, she is the only one who can make her feels small. Lyall’s lack of reaction starts to make her nervous. Finally he comes around to take a seat at one of the couches, he gestures that she can sit to if she wants. After a moment of hesitation, she takes a seat, folding her hands tightly in her lap. “I did something wrong to both your father and the Kingair pack.”

“What did you do?” 

“Lady Kingair can’t forgive me,” he continues as if she hadn’t spoke. “And so acts as she does. Otherwise, I am simply trying to look out for you.”

“Because you know my parents,” her voice threatens to rise into a question but she hopes he doesn’t notice.

“Believe it or not, Biffy was not the first werewolf with manners. I’m sure he likes to pretend as much though.”

Prim clears her throat as she sticks her head in and Lyall is quickly on his feet, excusing himself to ensure a proper breakfast is prepared. 

“What was that about? Do I even want to know, Rue?” Prim takes a seat beside her, dropping her voice to a whisper just in case. 

“I was being polite.” 

Prim rolls her eyes which seems rather rude but Rue can’t deny she has some reason to react like that. Rue is self aware enough to acknowledge she has some traits that are perhaps not looked at as proper for ladies to have as well as a history of seeking information.

They’re still there when a claviger comes to summon them to the dining room. When they arrive, Rue stops up short in surprise when she sees that Lyall, Uncle and Lady Kingair are there as well. There are enough plates for all five of them to sit and dine. At least Prim remembers her manners and keeps walking, pulling Rue along with her.

“Good morning,” Lady Kingair greets, surprisingly polite but then is turning back to her conversation with Uncle before they can reply. “Has the number of clavigers increased in London?”

“From what Lord Maccon has said, yes. Unfortunately, many don’t understand how to approach and ask for status and are rather rude about it,” Uncle says. He’s not eating but has a cup of tea in front of him. “There are plenty who might be good but we no longer have space for more, hence my offer.”

“Did the idea truly originate with you?”

Rue and Prim share a shocked look at how blunt the question is. The breakfast table is certainly no place for such rudeness. Uncle seems surprisingly unfazed, even though usually he’s a stickler for manners.

“It did actually. Lord Maccon gave me permission to suggest it to you.”

Lyall wipes at his lips with a napkin but not before Rue catches a pleased smile on his lips. She doesn’t feel like she really learned anything about him during their brief conversation earlier. It’s becoming increasingly clear how close he and Uncle are and she can’t possibly understand what would make two good friends agree to be separated for so long and for Uncle to share nothing about it.

Lady Kingair makes a thoughtful noises and pauses to take a bite of sausage. “Most in London aren’t going to be eager for the moors.”

“To be a wolf requires sacrifice,” Uncle says, he’s a slight sadness to his voice, one Rue has heard before when he talks about being a wolf. She wonders now if it has something to do with this mysterious Lyall. “If this is the lifestyle they want…” he trails off and shrugs.

“Maybe one or two, see how they adjust,” Lyall finally steps in. “If it works out, with them, then it can be continued and the Kingair pack will grow.”

“I want Professor Lyall to be in charge of selecting who is sent,” Lady Kingair says and suddenly the entire energy in the room changes. Rue didn’t even notice Uncle was slouching slightly but now he’s perfectly straight and Lyall has gone completely still.

“Lyall?” Uncle asks.

“Yes.” She smirks, obviously noticing his tension and enjoying it. “Consider it a test. Lyall can return with you, he will be able to tell who best would fit in here, and we will see if Michael has been properly trained. I reserve the right to summon him back if need be.”

Lyall’s hands are down in his lap, twisting the poor napkin into knots, his face betrays nothing though. “Ma’am-”

“Only for a month,” Uncle interjects. “You have the right for a full month, full moon to full moon to see how Mr. Rosen does. After that he is officially part of the London pack again, his sentence paid. He will not be punished eternally.”

Lady Kingair narrows her eyes. “Perhaps you are smarter than you look, pup.”

Prim gasps out loud but Uncle grins. It makes him look dangerous, it makes him look like a wolf. “You caught me, Lady Kingair.”

“The next full moon is in a week. Lyall will stay until two days before and then return to London, and the clock will start.” 

“Biffy,” Lyall says. “One moment please before we make deals about my life.” He gets to his feet and leads Biffy out. Rue and Prim focus on their food in the awkward silence that follows. Lady Kingair doesn’t say a word to them but then doesn’t seem bothered by the quiet either. 

-

Lyall’s hands have always surprised him with how rough they are. He’s a scholar but his hands betray a life of hard work. They’re sprawled in bed together, there’s more free time here even for the pack’s beta without BUR work to be done. Biffy is determined to get as much time together as he possibly can.

Lyall’s fingers paint abstract designs over Biffy’s ribs. “I suppose I should begin packing.”

“You have acquired a lot over the years.” Biffy turns onto his side to face him. 

“Most isn’t that important.” He presses a kiss to Biffy’s shoulder, always careful before touching his neck. His habits have changed since he was bit, and he knows instinctively now when to bear his throat and when not to. Lyall is different though and he lets his head drop back for him. Biffy trusts him completely, there’s a twist in his stomach that he’s scared to label because it might mean mate and their relationship has been defined by distance.

Lyall kisses his neck, very carefully pressing his teeth against his skin, not even hard enough to bruise. “I can’t lead the pack without you,” Biffy whispers.

“Yes you can. It would be harder,” he concedes. “But you can.” 

Biffy runs his fingers through Lyall’s hair to pull him up to kiss him properly. “I don’t want to wait, I want you back now.”

“Brat.” 

He smirks and flips Lyall which sets off a wrestling match, each of them trying to get the upper hand. It ends with Biffy on Lyall’s thighs, pinning his hands down. He bites down at Lyall’s neck to see if he’s willing to concede and there’s a beat before Lyall goes limp under him. 

Biffy releases Lyall’s hands but only moves otherwise to rock his hips against Lyall’s, moaning softly at the drag of skin over skin.

“Please,” Lyall breathes.

“Yes.” He moves with more urgency, letting Lyall grab him and pull him down closer.

-

Rue, Prim and Uncle Sandalio are piling into a carriage two days later. Rue has to grudgingly admit that by the end she was enjoying all the space and being able to run freely without her parents overbearing protectiveness. The grass hid all kinds of hidden treasures.

Uncle is quiet for the entire ride back to civilization with a train depot. 

“Why doesn’t father talk about Mr. Lyall?” Rue asks when they’re in their compartment. “Why don’t you?”

“Rue,” Prim hisses. “He misses him.”

Uncle gives them a rueful smile. “It’s not my story to really tell. Perhaps when he’s back home, he’ll tell you everything.”

“So this mysterious Mr. Lyall _is_ coming to London?” Rue leans forward, eager for a new face. “Is that why this trip was arranged?”

“Would you like some tea, Prudence? I think I’m going to order some,” he answers but there’s a brighter light in his eyes than Rue can ever remember seeing.


End file.
